Mario Phantom 64
by Ghostboy814
Summary: Oneshot: What would happen if you were to fuse, say, Danny Phantom and Super Mario 64? Don't question my randomness, just read it already!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Super Mario 64!**

* * *

Sam and Danny were hanging out at the park one Sunday afternoon when all of a sudden Danny's cell phone rang, indicating that he was receiving a text message.

"It's Tucker!" the raven-haired teen exclaimed.

"Finally! He hasn't contacted us at all the whole weekend. I was starting to wonder whether he had gotten sick or something."

"It says that he wants us to meet him at his house yesterday."

"Should we go?" Danny shrugged.

"Sure, what the heck. C'mon!" They ran as fast as their fourteen-year-old legs could carry them over to the Foley residence. Having been Tucker's best (and only) friends for the past ten years or they were entitled to enter without having to knock. They went inside and ran up to Tucker's room, where he was hunched over what appeared to be a Nintendo 64. They sat down on either side of him.

"What's with the antique, Tuck? You know that if you want to play video games you can always come over to my place and play Xbox 360 if you want." Sam said.

"Struck by…nostalgia…been playing…nonstop…all weekend," the dark-skin boy mumbled.

"So that's why you look as though you haven't eaten or slept in three days?" Danny inquired.

"And that's why you smell as though you haven't showered in three days?" Sam asked with her hand clamped tightly over her nose.

"Not important…wanted you to see…up to the final boss…" Danny and Sam turned to look at the screen for the first time.

"Hey, Super Mario 64! I remember this! Tuck, that's so old school!" Danny exclaimed. The trio watched as Bowser stomped on the battlefield and it began to disintegrate, leaving only a star-shaped field of play. Unfortunately, Mario was standing on one of the segments of the field doomed to extermination, and he slowly began to fall as the ground below him broke down.

"NOOO! That was my last life!" Tucker wailed as he knelt down in front of the screen.

"Wait a minute, Tuck, I have an idea," Danny said, a mischievous gleam in his now-green eyes.

"I'm going ghost!" He shouted and transformed into Danny Phantom with a flash of white light. He went intangible and flew into the screen.

* * *

Danny found himself in a tunnel whose walls were composed of rapidly spinning swirls of every color in the visible spectrum. At the end of the tunnel he could see a tiny white light. He flew through the tunnel as he tried not to get dizzy from all of the colors. As he approached the end, it changed from being pure white and became a glasslike material that allowed Danny to look through it at the scene below. It appeared that he was floating above the battlefield, and Mario was just seconds away from falling to his doom. Without pausing to think, Danny dove down through the portal, grabbed Mario, and hoisted him back onto the field.

Danny took a minute to take in his surroundings. The battlefield looked nothing like the cheesy graphics the N64 provided. The stage they were standing on actually looked realistic, as did the remaining mine that floated above a corner of the field. Mario and Bowser didn't look fake and stupid anymore; the way they acted and moved seemed more realistic, as though they had been taken out of a newer GameCube game, not the outdated Nintendo. He was taking in the dark blue atmosphere that surrounded the field when Mario finally spoke to him.

"Thank you, mister! What'sa your name?"

"I'm Danny Phantom, and I'm here to help you free the princess!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Letsa go!" He ran over to the center of the battlefield where Bowser stood, and Danny followed.

"Even though you have a new friend with you, you won't be able to stop me!" The Koopa King roared. He breathed a jet of flame at the two heroes, but they jumped out of the way. Bowser coughed up a small ball of fire that began following Mario around; he ran in circles for a couple of minutes before it finally disappeared.

"Ha! Is that all you got?" Danny taunted.

"Yeah, right. Watch this!" Bowser craned his neck up and blasted a large amount of fire up into the air.

"What was that all about?" The halfa inquired.

"You'll see," the boss replied. Suddenly, a thousand balls of fire rained down on the field. Danny zigzagged through the air as he tried to dodge the firestorm. He spotted Mario, who was trapped by five embers that had encircled him and were closing in. Danny grabbed him by his blue overalls and made both of them intangible so that the flames would pass right through them.

"That trick! Mamma Mia!" he exclaimed.

"It's nothing, really," Danny replied modestly. "Now C'mon, let's beat that oversized turtle once and for all!" The two heroes rushed towards Bowser. Danny began flying in circles around him at his top speed of 112 mph. Bowser quickly got dizzy and sank to the floor. Mario, upon seeing his opportunity, grabbed the Koopa King by his tail and began swinging him around. Danny got out of the way as the monster spun faster and faster, then went flying as Mario released him. Unfortunately, Mario's aim was off and Bowser was headed just to the left of the mine.

"Hold on, I got him." Danny zoomed ahead of Bowser and when the villain passed in-between him and the mine, the hybrid blasted him with an ectoplasmic energy blast that knocked Bowser right into the mine. He hit the mine and it exploded, sending the final boss into oblivion. Mario turned to Danny.

"Thanka you for helping me defeat Bowser, Mister Phantom!" he said.

"Really, it was nothi-" Danny's reply was cut off when his entire surroundings disappeared in a flash of white light. Danny quickly put a gloved hand over his face to shield his eyes, and when he removed it he was standing in front of a magnificent castle. The front of it was adorned with the picture of a beautiful blonde maiden in a frilly pink dress. _Whoa, in this universe Princess Peach is HOT! Although I'm sure Sam hates her taste in clothing._ All of a sudden, the princess herself popped into existence in front of the stained-glass painting. She slowly descended to the ground and her eyes fluttered open.

"Mario!" she exclaimed. "You freed me!" She ran up to him and kissed him. When she backed away he spun dizzily and fainted. Little hearts bubbled up from his unconscious form. Princess Peach turned to Danny.

"And he couldn't have done it without you!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Danny backed away, blushing.

"I-it's okay. Really. But I kind of have to get back, and I'm not quite sure how…" he looked around and spotted a small tear in the universe just above them. "But I think that's the way. Bye, everybody!"

"Goodbye, Danny Phantom! Come back soon!" The Princess waved to him one last time, and then Danny turned around and flew through the portal. He passed back through the tunnel full of weird spinning lights and ended up back in Tucker's living room. Sam and Tucker were staring at him oddly. Suddenly, they began cracking up.

"What's so funny, guys?" They kept laughing.

"Seriously, guys, what's up?" Tucker wiped a tear out of his eye and handed Danny a mirror. He took one look at his face and turned away, blushing. Danny zoomed over to the bathroom to try and wash off the large, red lipstick mark that was stuck on his cheek.

* * *

To be honest, I'm not quite sure what inspired me to write this. I was sitting in front of my locker before school started and suddenly I thought "Hey, what if I put Danny Phantom into Super Mario 64?"I jotted down the idea on a piece of looseleaf,typed it out as soon as I got home, and _viola_! 


End file.
